


C'mere, Satan

by ayoungrat



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoungrat/pseuds/ayoungrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Mickey comes home to his husband and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere, Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mhunter10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/gifts).



> Should I write more of this series? I definitely have ideas.

    It’s roughly 1am as Mickey trudges through the living room and up the stairs, exhausted, rubbing his tired eyes after work. He makes his way past one bedroom to his own, stumbling over himself as he kicks off his old, scuffed up boots next to the door. He hears stirring occur in the bed across the room. He curses at himself silently, upset that he might’ve woken up who’s within the sheets.  
  
    Mickey strips down to his boxers and slides into bed. He lays still, yawning toward the ceiling, listening to breathing coming from right beside him. The breath hums lowly in his ear, almost lulling him to sleep. As he nearly drifts off, he feels a familiar, freckle-dusted hand snake up his chest and slightly around his neck. “Hey, stranger,” the man says, smiling against Mickey’s heart before lightly kissing his flesh. “Ya know, you might wanna get outta here. My husband’s gonna be home any minute and he’d kick your ass if he saw you in our bed.”  
  
    ”Oh yeah?” Mickey replies, playing along, reaching his neck to accept the offered kiss onto his lips. The other man tastes like hot cocoa and a bedtime cigarette. “What’s this husband of your’s like?” He says in between soft kisses.  
  
    ”Huge. And a total badass.” The redhead bites his lip in a smile and simply stares at the man who’s crawled into his bed.  
  
    ”Ah, I think I could take him.” Mickey says, Ian laying the side of his face on the older man’s shoulder. “Eh, don’t get too close, bud. I stink.”  
  
    ”Oh, shut up,” Ian retorts, snuggling closer, wrapping an arm around Mickey, nuzzling further into his skin. “I like the way you smell.”  
  
    ”Daddy…” A voice from another room cries out.  
  
    ”Probably just a nightmare; I’ll get it.” Ian assures Mickey, moving to get off the bed before a hand stops him at the shoulder.  
  
    ”I’ll go.” Mickey insists, shifting off the bed and making his way to the door.  
  
    ”Mick, you’re exhausted,” Ian quietly protests, a look of guilt on his face and in his voice.  
  
    ”Babe, it’s fine. I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning- I got this.” With that, Mickey heads to the bedroom next door, quietly tip-toeing pass the crib and over to the toddler bed on the other side of the room. “Hey, beautiful. What’s wrong?” He’s says to the teared up face that sits up in bed, knees huddled, clutching a teddy bear. Mickey brushes her messy red hair behind her ear and wipes away the tears trailed down her rosy cheeks.  
  
    ”I had a bad dream, Daddy.” Margaret Milkovich barely makes out through sobs and sniffles, wiping her runny nose on the sleeve of her pajama top.  
  
    ”You wanna tell me what it was about, baby?” Mickey offers, knowing she never actually does. She can’t make out too many words through her tears and shaky breathes and by the time she’s calmed down, the three year old’s already forgotten the nightmare.  
  
    Maggie only manages a few moments of blubbering before Mickey scoops her up into his arms and walks out of the room, again creeping silently pass the crib next to Maggie’s bed. He carries her into the master bedroom where Ian’s waiting with open arms for her. Mickey gently lays her into Ian’s embrace, a place they both know will have Maggie drifting off to sleep in no time.  
  
    Since she was born, Ian’s always been the one to get Maggie to fall sleep. He’d wrap her in a swaddling blanket and hold her close, keeping her warm and safe, rocking her back and forth and pressing soft kisses into her orange curls until she slipped into sleep.  
  
    Mickey quietly tucks himself back into bed and pulls the covers over the three of them, settling his body, just about to drape an arm around his husband and daughter when another loud shriek is heard from Maggie’s bedroom. Ian and Mickey both snort before Mickey gets back out of bed, saying, “Well I guess all of us are sleepin’ in here tonight,” over his shoulder.  
  
    He strides into the kids’ room once more, unable to control the grin playing at his mouth when he sees his son standing in his crib, screaming and reaching his arms out for his father. “Hey, Benji boy!” Mickey whispers gleefully to Benjamin Gallagher, lifting the 17 month old out of his bed. He smells near the boy’s lower half to determine if he needs a new diaper or not; he doesn’t. He probably woke up and saw that his sister was gone and was like, _'The fuck?!'_  
  
    And now he’s in bed again, Maggie and Ian on their sides, curled up into each other, and Benji sleeping on his stomach on Mickey’s chest as his father strokes from the back of his head to his lower back. He kisses the baby’s head and quickly drifts off to sleep.  
  
—  
  
    Mickey awakes to the internal alarm of not feeling his son laying on him. His eyes scramble around the room in search for his children, panicked, until Ian lays a hand on his chest and pulls him back toward the pillow. “I put them back in their room about an hour ago, don’t worry,” he reassures the other father, pulling the older man to lay on his side, facing him.  
  
    The panic in Mickey settles and he makes himself comfortable again, yawning into his cupped hand. “Why’d you do that?” He asks.  
  
    Ian pulls himself closer so their bodies touch, leaning in closer and whispering, “Well I was thinking we could, uh… ya know.. when you woke up.” Ian scans Mick’s body and bites his bottom lip.  
  
    Mickey can already feel a pleasantly familiar stiffness start to push against his abdomen and he smirks at the redhead. “Oh,” he replies, gripping his husband’s neck and pulling him in for a much deeper kiss than even he intended. “Do what, exactly?”  
  
    Ian doesn’t reply with words. He motions for Mickey to lay on his stomach and straddles him. Mickey rests his head on his folded arms and hums lowly in his throat when he feels his man begin to massage his shoulders.  
  
    Ian rubs and holds tenderly, circling his thumbs into Mickey’s shoulder blades, occasionally bending down to kiss his aching muscles. He’s thorough, making sure to relieve as much tension as possible. It’s his way of showing Mickey he knows how hard he works and how tiring it can be.  
  
    Ian works his way down Mickey’s torso, massaging his sides, circling the heels of his hands deep into the small of his back. He doesn’t stop until the only thing he hears are content sighs and moans. He leans off the bed, blindly rummaging through the bedside drawer for the lube as he kisses Mickey again.  
  
    Ian pulls back up, sitting on his knees. He taps on Mickey’s thigh so he knows it’s time to spread his legs and lift his lower half a little. The older man does so as Ian squirts a small amount of lube onto the tips of his fingers. Ian recaps the bottle and tosses it on the bed before pressing his wet fingertips against Mickey’s entrance, thoroughly swirling the lube in and around the area. “Good?” Ian whispers. Mickey murmurs a quick ‘mhm’ in response, smiling again, chewing on his bottom lip.  
  
    Ian bends over to lay on top of Mickey, slowly guiding himself inside before resting most of his weight onto him. Mickey’s brows furrow and his mouth falls open in a silent gasp at the feeling, throwing back his head enough for Ian to press his forehead against it as he arches his back. The redhead holds himself up by his shoulders, thrusting slowly, his mouth ghosting over Mickey’s neck as the other man lays the side of his head on the mattress, his arms resting motionlessly next to his face.  
  
    It’s been a while since they’ve been able to take their time during sex. For the past couple of weeks, it’s only been blowjobs and quick screws during the kids’ naptimes… not that they’re complaining. But of course it’s nice to not worry about a little munchkin walking in and being traumatized by the sight of what appears to be their daddies fighting in a very strange way.  
  
    But now, they get to slow things down and relax. Ian can work his cock good and deep inside Mickey, making the other man gasp and moan, meeting every thrust, breathing out Ian’s name in worship. They can be comfortable and lazy right now, the only thing they have to keep to a minimum is the noise.  
  
    Ian gets to a nice pace, thrusting hard, panting and grunting into Mickey’s ear and occasionally licking the shell of it. Mickey reaches a hand back to fist through Ian’s short yet wispy hair, moaning halfway into the mattress, the feeling of the redhead within him radiating throughout his whole body.    
  
    Ian’s stomach sucks in like he’s dry-heaving as he gets close, biting hard into Mickey’s shoulder, causing Mickey to yank at his hair harder. “Ugh- oh, fuck…” Ian chokes out, “I’m gonna cum.” He pulls back up and sits on his knees again, lifting Mickey’s ass higher to thrust at a better angle. He pounds rougher, making Mickey get up on all fours, they both want this so bad. He nearly whimpers just before Ian topples over the edge, pushing all the way in and shooting his load inside Mickey’s ass.  
  
    When he keeps thrusting slowly during the comedown, and Mickey’s breath is still hitching, it tells Ian that Mickey hasn’t come yet. It happens. “Here, turn over,” Ian insists, still breathing heavy. When Mickey’s on his back, Ian goes straight for his throbbing hard on, immediately sucking it all the way down to the base, also using two fingers to work his hole. He can feel his own cum seep out of Mickey, a familiar feeling that’s still a huge turn on. He fingers hard and rough, sucking Mickey all the way into his throat, loving the sounds this guy still makes for him after 10 years of marriage.  
  
    Mickey’s writhing and whimpering, biting his lip so hard he swears he tastes blood, he’s so close. Ian doesn’t neglect the balls, tonguing and sucking them each into his mouth, flattening his tongue as he licks back up the underside of his shaft before taking another throatful of his dick. Mickey holds the back of Ian’s head, practically fucking his face.  
  
    He pulls Ian’s head back and jerks himself off into the redheaded man’s mouth, just so he can see himself unload onto his tongue. He sees stars when he’s finally there, It feels so powerful that Mickey only manages one glimpse of cum squirting into Ian’s lips before his head falls back in crippling ecstasy, with Ian still fingering him slowly, smiling at his husband riding out such a great orgasm. He only stops when Mickey’s become overstimulated and begins to hiss a little in pain, grimacing at the sensitivity of his nerves.  
  
    Ian keeps staring adoringly at Mickey’s breath trying to steady. Mickey glances down at the younger man and they share a hooded smile before Ian kisses his way back up his torso. Their legs tangle as they lay in bed, kissing silent _thank yous_ into each other’s mouths, arms wrapped around one another so together the two men look like a mess of flesh and sheets.  
  
    Ian quickly hops out of bed after a while and grabs their boxers. Being the parents of two little ones has taught them both not to be without some form of clothing for too long. Ian chucks Mickey’s underwear over to him and Mickey raises his brows as if to say _'good call.'_ Ian crawls back into bed and tucks them both under the comforter, sharing a few more quick kisses before Ian rests his head on Mickey’s chest and falls asleep to the feeling of his husband stroking his hair.

—

  
    ”Daddy,” says a tiny, whispering voice into Mickey’s ear, but gets no response. The tiny voice travels south to the other man in the room who still sleeps with his head resting on Mickey, not moving an inch in hours. “Daddy,” she repeats, trying her damnedest not to laugh out loud at the sight of her father drooling onto her other father’s skin. She begins lightly nudging at Ian’s shoulder. “Daddy,” she whispers just a bit a louder, causing Ian to finally stir out of unconsciousness. He blinks a few times before nearly melting at the sight of his little girl smiling wide-eyed at him.  
  
    ”C’mere, Satan,” Ian says, grabbing Maggie and quickly jerking her into his arms, making her shriek with laughter.  
  
    ”Shh, sweetheart,” Ian whispers, pressing his fingertip against his lips. “Daddy’s trying to sleep. We gotta be quiet, okay?”  
  
    Maggie nods and creeps over to her slumbering father and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Sorry, Daddy,” she whispers to his face, pronouncing her ‘r’s like ‘w’s.  
  
    ”It’s okay, beautiful.” Mickey replies, his eyes still closed.  
  
    Maggie begins giggling and lays herself across both of her fathers. “Daddy! You tricked me!”  
  
    ”I did,” Mickey says tiredly, rubbing his eyes so they’ll pry open through the thick crust of sleep.  
  
    ”Me and Daddy thought you were sleeping.”  
  
    Mickey only laughs, aware that Ian knew full well that he was awake the whole time.  
  
    Maggie starts in about preschool from yesterday and before long, the two fathers hear pitter-patters in the hallway. They lift their heads in unison to see Benji grinning from ear to ear at them with that stupid smile he got from Mickey, wearing only his diaper since he’d naturally woken up and immediately tore off his pajamas. “Benjamin Michael Gallagher!” Ian proclaims but with no venom and instead a big smile. “Did you get out of your crib?!” Benji just laughs and buries his precious face into his chubby, little hands with embarrassment.  
  
    Ian walks over and picks him up, lightly throwing him into the air and then tickling the boy until he can barely breathe, he’s laughing so much. Ian takes him to the kids’ room to change his diaper, but after cleaning up his behind, he just lets Benji run around naked. The baby goes back to his daddies’ room, running toward the bed. “My boy!” Mickey shouts with pride, scooping Benji up high and giving his belly raspberries. Benji giggles and Maggie shouts, “Me next, Daddy! Me next!”  
  
    ”Oh, you?” Mickey replies with feigned astonishment before lightly tossing his son onto the comforter, causing him to erupt with even more laughter. Mickey grabs Maggie and lays her in front of him, leaning down to give her some raspberries as well. She shrieks and kicks at her daddy’s stomach. “Uh oh…” He says, raising his hand high into the air and wiggling his fingers. “… I think someone’s gonna get some tickles from their old man.” He moves his hand slowly towards Maggie as she grows wide eyed and bites her lip with anticipation. He finally reaches her tummy, tickling and shaking her, causing her to wiggle and scream until she can’t breathe.  
  
    ”Ah! Daddy, help!” She yells, looking up and back at Ian standing in the doorway, looking like an idiot as he watches his family.  
  
    He’s never felt so lucky in his life.


End file.
